Pushing the Right Buttons
by Lunatica
Summary: Lily's revenge on the Marauders has begun!
1. Default Chapter

Pushing the Right Buttons  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
AN: This is my first Harry Potter fan fic, so it's really short. Ummm… Let me know what you think, and please enjoy.   
  
~~  
  
Lily Evans had her eyes fixed on Professor McGonagall and the notes being written on the chalkboard. She was not concentrating on the snickers coming from behind her, she wasn't paying attention to the whispers, and she wasn't going to react to the spitballs aimed at her head. The Marauders (Prankster Specialists) were doing their best to distract Lily from her studies. Why? She didn't know, and she certainly didn't care, she was not going to allow them to push her buttons, no she wasn't. No temper flares from Lily, not today, well, not during class at any rate.  
  
She wasn't going to let them get to her, especially their cocky leader, James Potter. That boy, well, he thought he could get away with anything! He wasn't going to have his way with her, no matter what infuriating little thing he did. Why couldn't he go bother Sonya or one of the other Griffindor Girls? Why did he have to decide to annoy her?   
  
"Wingardium Leviosa." She heard whispered behind her back. Her spare quill rose straight up from her desk and hovered shoulder level. Lily reached over and gently pushed it back down. A few seconds later it happened again.   
  
'That boy! Ohh he's really getting on my nerves!' Lily thought as she pushed the quill back down. It rose again the second she had removed her hand.   
  
This continued for five more turns, James (Lily had figured it was him because he was the only one that wasn't snickering insanely) seemingly determined to get some kind of reaction from Lily, and Lily determined not to give him one. To her extreme anger, Lily eventually got fed up to the point she exclaimed, "Quit it or I'll hex you!" at James.  
  
"Potter, Evans!" The two turned to the Professor. "Detention for both of you, for whatever it is you're doing."  
  
~~  
  
At the end of class Lily and James stayed behind to be told about the particulars of their detentions, Lily glaring at James the whole time. The second they were finished Lily confronted James in the empty hallway. "You! You're the most infuriating, stuck up, arrogant, delinquent, rule breaking, JERK I have ever had the extreme displeasure of knowing! It's your fault we got those detentions! Why when I'm through with you, you'll wish you had never been born! And another thing, if you ever mess with my head again I will cut off your balls and make you eat them!"  
  
During Lily's little outburst, James simply stood and watched her, patiently waiting for her to finish. Actually he was watching the way her curly red hair (the curls were so tight they looked like springs) bounce up and down as she shook her head during her tirade. When she finished, James had heard her only faintly; he was silent for a few seconds. Then he simply reached forward and gently pulled on one of her curls, releasing it when it had been pulled straight. "Boing." He commented as the curl instantly went back to its original shape. Then he turned and walked away leaving Lily to process what he had done.  
  
It took exactly three seconds.   
  
"ARRRRGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll get you back for this James Potter!" She screamed stamping her foot.  
  
"You know you're adorable when you're mad!" He called back to her nonchalantly, as though she wasn't screaming at the top of her lungs.  
  
~~  
  
"I'm gonna kill him, I'm bloody going to KILL him!" Lily fumed pacing about her dorm room. Sonya lay on the bed reading a book.  
  
"Um hmm." She responded.  
  
"I'm not putting up with this, not in the slightest."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"He's going to pay for this, no boy pisses me off like this and gets away with it."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
"Okay, you're not helping." Lily rounded on Sonya staring at her until she placed the book down.  
  
"What do you want from me? I'm just calling it how I see it." Sonya shrugged at looked a little put out at being questioned in this manner.  
  
"And how do you see it?"  
  
"You like him."  
  
Lily stared at her best friend as though she had grown another head. "Me? Like James Potter? I don't think so."  
  
"Sure you don't."  
  
"He's so, so,.." Lily searched for a proper word.  
  
"Handsome?"  
  
"Irritating." Lily corrected. "He acts like he's just-"  
  
"Gallant in an annoying kinda way?"  
  
"An immature child." Lily flopped onto her bed. "I."  
  
"Love him?"  
  
"Hate him." Lily put her pillow over her head.  
  
"Same difference." Sonya quipped going back to her book.  
  
~~  
  
Meanwhile, James and the Marauders were having a similar conversation. "James tell the girl you love her already!" Sirius griped as he watched James pacing back and forth.  
  
"I don't love her." James defensively remarked pushing up his glasses from where they had been dangling at the tip of his nose.  
  
"Then what do you think of her?" Remus asked.  
  
"I-I-I- I think… she's annoying."  
  
"Annoying?" Sirius and Remus exchanged aggravated glances, how anyone could be in such denial was beyond them. "In what way?"  
  
"I don't know! How many different ways are there!? A haughty, nothing is going to affect me, I'm so pretty and perfect, kind of way, I guess."  
  
"Okay, when you grow up-" Sirius began.  
  
"Who said I'm being immature?"   
  
"We are, and coming from us, that's saying something." Remus nodded his agreement.   
  
James glared at them for a full five seconds before faltering. "Even if I did like her, stressing if, she hates me regardless."  
  
"No wonder with the way you act around her!" Remus shook his head; "Most guys will pay a girl they like compliments, not insults."  
  
"I haven't insulted her!"  
  
"No, you just put her in detention, rile her up and wear out her patience."   
  
"I don't try to Sirius, it just happens!" James frowned. "I don't know why I do it, I just do."  
  
"You know what, I give up! How about you Padfoot?"  
  
"Yeah, I think this is hopeless."  
  
~~  
  
AN: Okay, that was short. If there are any typos, I apologize. I have to type this up on Word and then copy and paste it to notepad to upload, when I do that sometime things get messed up. Please review, even if you didn't like it. If you didn't tell me why, just don't flame me. 


	2. One Push Too Many

Pushing the Right Buttons  
  
Chapter two: One push too many  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: See first chapter.  
  
~~  
  
The next day, nothing had changed. James insisted on teasing Lily until she snapped, then they argued in the hall after class.  
  
Or rather Lily yelled, James listened, then 'boinged' one of her curls. This time ran differently however.  
  
One, this time the rest of the Marauders were watching (along with half of the school) and second because Lily took drastic, irrational action.  
  
She punched him.  
  
James stood there for a second, this time it was him trying to process what had happened. His hand lightly touching his face where, Lily imagined, he'd have a nice big bruise the next day. Once he had, amongst many peals of laughter from the Marauders and other schoolmates, he just had to ask, "Was that REALLY necessary? I mean, honestly?"  
  
"I warned you." Lily was standing with her arms crossed, a frown on her pretty face. "Just because you're a Quidditch player and the lead guitar for the Gryffindor band, you think you can get away with anything. Well not with me! I've had it with you're teasing and prank-playing! It's time you had a taste of your own medicine!" Meanwhile the other Marauders were laughing at poor little James. Lily rounded on them. "ALL of you! You'd better watch your backs!"  
  
Sirius, Remus, and Peter immediately shut up, watching as Lily and her friends walked off.  
  
~~  
  
It was amazing how quickly the fight, if you could call it that, spread around the school. Lily found herself being cornered in the halls with people wanting to wish her well in her mission.  
  
While no one was angry with the Marauders, quite the contrary, as they were easily the most popular school clowns, everyone wanted someone to play a prank on them. Just to see it done.  
  
And as long as it wasn't them that did the pranking.  
  
So Lily now had a bit of a problem on her hands. Saying she was going to do something to the Marauders was extremely easy. She even knew the order that she wanted it done in. Sirius first, taking out their second in command would send the group into disarray. Then after that, Remus was next on her hit list, and then Peter. James she wanted to save for last, just so that he could spend hour upon hour worrying and being paranoid about when he was going to get it and what was going to happen.  
  
The thing was, Lily had never pulled a prank in her life, and she had no idea what to do. She figured she'd concentrate on what evil thing she'd do to Sirius and worry about the rest later.  
  
Lily considered what she had.  
  
First, she had three friends of her own to help. Sonya Mayers, her best friend, took up the mission joyfully. Laura Petterson figured if she could play a prank on the Marauders, Remus might finally pay attention to her, she had a huge crush on him. Katie MacIntyre wanted to do it for the sake of doing it and also because of the same reason as Laura. Only Katie liked Sirius and not Remus.  
  
Next Lily considered what she knew.  
  
Sirius was backup singer and guitarist for The Marauders. He was also Chaser for the Quidditch team. He had a motorcycle at home. His favorite color was blue, and she had just learned this from Amos Diggory (how he knew, she wasn't about to ask), he HATED the color pink. She could work with that, she knew she could. But what exactly.  
  
Maybe she could turn his beloved guitar pink. Or his broomstick, no, that wasn't good enough, something bigger.  
  
Lily sighed in frustration and laid down on her bed. She'd figure out the particulars tomorrow. But she'd do something with the color pink, she just had to figure out what.  
  
~~  
  
AN: That's it for now, any prank suggestions please put in your review. I know what I'm doing to Sirius, but as far as the rest go, I'm not quite sure yet. So let me know! I'll credit you if I use your prank. 


	3. Pink, Pink, Pink

Pushing the Right Buttons: Pink, Pink, Pink  
  
Disclaimer: The song I used 'Teenage FBI' can be found on the Buffy the Vampire Slayer Soundtrack. (Means the back up singers are singing as well)  
  
~~  
  
Lily was amazed she was actually doing this. She had the potion, the plan, and the intense desire to see it done. It was right before the Halloween Feast, and the Marauders were tying up their mini concert with a brand new song, written by James. Remus however, was doing the actual singing as usual. Sirius and James sang backup and did the guitars, another one of their friends, Mundungus Fletcher, was the drummer, Peter would help set up the stage and that was the extent of his abilities.  
  
"Someone tell me why  
  
I do the things  
  
that I don't want to do!  
  
When (you're around me)  
  
And somebody else.  
  
Someone tell me why,  
  
I act like a fool  
  
When things don't go my way  
  
When (You're around me)  
  
And somebody else.  
  
"You ready Katie?" Lily asked nervously. Sonya and Laura smiled slightly amused, it was the twentieth time Lily had asked, literally Laura was keeping tally.  
  
Katie was doing most of the work on this one. She smiled a cocky kind of smile and sighed happily. "More than ready, right after this last song. This is going to be so much FUN!" Katie punched the air to show her enthusiasm.  
  
"Well put the potion in the cup then!" Lily prompted impatiently. Katie immediately complied, and was careful not to drink her pumpkin juice after.  
  
"Gee Katie, a little anxious to play with Sirius' heart?" Laura sighed.  
  
"Nah, I just want to flirt with him." She replied with a wide grin, Sonya giggled. "What?"  
  
A few minutes later and the song had finished. James, Remus, Mundy (as most students called him) and Sirius took their seats. Katie (with her goblet of pumpkin juice in one hand) and Lily stood up and walked over to them, Lily doing her best to look as though she was being forced to go. "Hey there." Katie said a sultry smile on her face. She sat down on the long bench sidesaddle and placed her cup next to Sirius', Lily remained standing a stony look on her face.  
  
"Hey." Sirius replied, his chocolate brown eyes quickly looked her over before he turned back to the conversation he and Remus had been having. They were talking about some final touches one of their new songs needed. "How about 'Passionate lady, give me your love' instead?" He asked his eyes briefly flicking to Katie, Remus considered a moment before nodding approval.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes, as Katie glared slightly upset that she wasn't getting the attention she wanted. Lily saw the instant that Katie decided to throw caution to the wind and go all out. She reached over with the hand that wasn't on her cup, and forced Sirius to look at her. "How are you hot stuff?" Remus, Peter, Mundy and James' heads snapped to look at her. Katie used the fact that they were looking up at her and not at the table to switch her cup and Sirius'.  
  
Sirius blinked twice and, Lily could swear that she saw a bead of sweat form on his forehead and something melt in his eyes. "Fine, and you?" He was speaking normally though.  
  
The other Marauders, disappointed that they wouldn't be seeing a flabbergasted Sirius turned away, bored already. James switched his attention to Lily, as he had nothing better to do. "What are you doing here?" He asked, an eyebrow raised.  
  
"I'm here under duress." She replied coolly, jerking her head over to where Katie was still trying to ruffle Sirius' cool demeanor. She had leaned in even closer and refused to let him go. "Are you quite finished yet?" Lily snapped.  
  
Katie smirked devilishly, "Almost," She purred. "Give me a second." She kissed Sirius on the lips, holding him there for several seconds. "See you." She winked at him and walked back down to the section of the table they're friends were sitting.  
  
Sirius and the others stared as she walked away. Sirius in complete and total shock, the other Marauders turned to one another began wondering what had just happened. "What was that all about?" Peter asked.  
  
"I dunno." Sirius responded, STILL staring.  
  
~~~  
  
The next morning, a Saturday, found James Potter happily floating in that nice warm little area between still sleeping and waking up. He was having a very nice dream about something or other (Fire Lily, as he had taken to calling her) when something jarred him from said happy floating.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
James and the other boys in the dormitory jerked back the curtains on their beds to see who had screamed and why. "What's going on?" He blinked the last bit of sleep from his eyes, as the other boys added their half-asleep musings.  
  
"Is anybody hurt?" Remus asked climbing out of his bed.  
  
"Who screamed?" Mundy said at the same instant.  
  
Peter turned over and mumbled something about his mommy before waking up. "Whas zaa zaa?" He said, only semi-coherent.  
  
"Someone played a prank on me!" Came a voice from in the closet. Sirius' James figured because he was the only one missing.  
  
"And?" James said, before the statement had fully sunken in. "Waitaminute! Someone played a prank on YOU! How! When! HOW!" The others looked at each other in shock. No one had been able to play a prank on them before.  
  
"The (bleep, bleep, bleep) if I know!" Came Sirius' still muffled voice.  
  
"What did they do to you?" Remus asked.  
  
"(Bleep bleep bleep-ing bleep bleep)!"  
  
"That's not telling me much." Remus smiled softly at the string of rather angry and vulgar words.  
  
"Sirius just come out of there!" James marched over to the closet door and tried to open it. It didn't work, Sirius was holding it shut from the other side.  
  
"How bad can it be?" Mundy asked biting back laughs.  
  
"Bad."  
  
"How bad!!!!"  
  
"I hate pink." Sirius moaned woefully. This time it was James who was using the angry and vulgar words. "Alright, but don't laugh, this isn't remotely funny." Sirius cautiously stepped out blushing almost as pink as his hair. Yes, his hair. It was a horrid, horrid shade of bubble gum pink, with darker streaks of hot pink through it, for good measure.  
  
They tried, they really, really, tried. Honestly, they did. But one little snort from Mundy was all it took and he, Remus, James and Peter burst out laughing.  
  
"IT'S NOT FUNNY!"  
  
~~  
  
James had managed to get Sirius to go through the day as though his jet- black hair wasn't pink. Things did go rather normally, except for the fact that when people saw Sirius for the first time that weekend, they promptly burst out laughing. And despite the fact that for most of Saturday morning Sirius sulked about it, by that evening he was able to chuckle and admit it was a rather good prank.  
  
Sunday found that Sirius was playing along, now that he was used to the fact that someone had played a Marauder-worthy prank on him, quite frankly it wasn't anything he wouldn't have done himself. At the top of each hot pink streak he put a lavender ribbon, braided it, and then had a shiny bead at the bottom. Every once in awhile he would charm the ribbons another color and then ask the people around him if it clashed.  
  
James walked up to where Lily, Katie, Sonya, and Laura, were sitting in the library. He grinned and stuck out his hand. "Congratulations on a prank well played."  
  
"How-?" Laura began.  
  
"Thanks, so what does Sirius think of his new hairstyle?" Sonya asked.  
  
James suddenly frowned. "Actually I wanted to talk to you about that. Or actually I needed to talk to Lily about it."  
  
"You can talk here." Lily responded rather coolly.  
  
"Look Evans, I'm calling a temporary truce, for a very important reason. It's not something I can talk about here though so if you would please…" He trailed off and gestured to the door.  
  
"Fine." Lily stood and they walked out into the corridor. "Spill." She growled spinning around and shoving his shoulder to the wall.  
  
"Again congratulations on the prank. However, you need to clean up the mess that you have now made." James was glaring at her, for some reason that Lily couldn't quite place. She raised an eyebrow and waited for him to go on. "See, my dear Marauder wannabe-"  
  
"WANNABE! Excuse me, but I don't want to be an immature prankster, thank you very much! I'm just giving you some well-deserved payback!!!" Lily stamped her foot to emphasize her comments. James stood stoically in the face of her newest temper tantrum.  
  
"Are you quite finished?"  
  
'ARRRRGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Lily thought, 'How does he know exactly what it takes to make me angrier than I already am?!' She nodded mutely as she didn't trust herself to say anything.  
  
"As I was saying, Sirius has had a long time crush on little Miss Katie back there. And just when he thinks she just might have noticed his existence in the halls of Hogwarts, it's revealed,"  
  
"That she was only talking to him to play a rather humiliating prank on him." Lily finished for him and cringed. "Ouch."  
  
"Ouch is right. Sirius might be pretending to enjoy his new hairstyle, but the fact of the matter is he is truly upset by this new development. If anything can be said for Sirius, it's he's a good actor."  
  
"If it's any consolation, Katie had a bit of a thing for Sirius as well. She played that prank mainly to help me out, and to show Sirius she was up to his level."  
  
James finally smiled. "I hoped so, Sirius is quite taken with her. Unfortunately this hasn't worked out the way that was intended it would seem. So you, Fire Lily, have to fix it. And as I'm the one that got you angry with us in the first place, honor dictates I must help."  
  
Lily gave a disdainful snort. "You and honor? Can you put those two words in the same sentence?"  
  
James' steel blue eyes seemed to shift somehow and he tensely replied that they had best figure out what they were going to do exactly, turned on his heel and left.  
  
~~  
  
AN: Remus's prank is in the next chapter! If I can figure out exactly what I'm going to do to the poor boy. I ran this by with some of my friends and they came up with some really good pranks, but seeing as they are all quite unspectacular and quite small really, I'd figure I'd to them ALL to Peter. We are talking about six or seven pranks ranging from gluing his shoes to the floor to sneaking into the bathroom and stealing his clothes while he's in the shower. Hee hee, I'm so cruel.  
  
And right now, my dear sister Alita is begging me to let her use the computer. She and my elder brother have been working on some Digimon story that they have, quite literally, been working (actually putting off) on for a whole year. Poor Alita, she's had a nasty case of writer's block and hasn't written a story in quite a looooong while.  
  
Ah, well.  
  
See you, and any prank ideas are appreciated. 


End file.
